The Russian Cousin
}}} was the seventh episode of the twelfth series of New Tricks. Synopsis (Sourced from BBC website) UCOS investigate the murder of a private investigator, stabbed through the heart in a suspected robbery gone wrong. The answers may well lie within the victim's last three cases but it'll take the whole team's expertise to crack the codes within his mysterious notebook. The movements of a rare collectable stamp, The Russian Cousin, could hold the key to the whole investigation - if only UCOS could track it down. Steve rents out his flat to a pair of demanding, hot-tempered Italians and Ted is determined to avoid a trip to the doctor for fear of coming face to face with his own mortality. Plot TBA Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Ted Case - Larry Lamb *Warnock - Dean Andrews *Carmen Creswell - Christina Cole *Alison Downing - Nadine Mashall *Flora Fox - Sarah Crowden *John Hartwell - Jonathan Forbes *Isabella - Thaila Zucchi Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Marston Bloom *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Sarah O'Gorman *1st Assistant Director - Henry Tomlinson *2nd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman *3rd Assistant Director - Toby Evans *Floor Runner - Molly Jean Crowther *Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG *Casting Assistant - Sacha Green *Director of Photography - Andy McDonnell Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Myar Craig-Jones *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - John Griffin *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - Johann Knobel *Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill *Line Producer - Ian Scaife *Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell *Production Manager - Maree Gecks *Production Secretary - Elena Rubio-Hall *Production Runner - Jonah Mayfield *Production Accountant - Josie Kelly *Production Designer - John Collins *Assistant Production Accountant - Elaine Stephenson *Police Advisor - Charlie Moore *Legal and Business Affairs - Yasmina Hadded *Publicity - Wire Media Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker *Location Manager - Adam Betterton *Unit Manager - Owen Hunter *Location Assistant - Harriet Wharton Camera and Electrical Department : Camera *Focus Puller - Tom McFarling *Clapper Loader - Gabriel Albuquerque *Camera Trainee - Mathieu Treacy *Camera Grip - Jim Neale : Electrical *Gaffer - Jon Beest *Best Boy - Dave Bourke *Electrician - Adam Walker *Electrician - Steve Ring Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop *Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett *Sound Assistant - Andy Thomas Art Department *Art Director - Jonnie Mead *Standby Art Director - Simon Marsay *Art Department Assistant - Orlaith Kelly *Props Buyer - Amanda George *Graphic Designer - Keely Lanigan-Atkins *Props Master - Colin Badbury *Standby Props - Ben Thatcher *Props Handler #1 - Simon Bradbury-Philip *Props Handler #2 - Gavin Grant *Props Handler #3 - Andy Harris *Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker *Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd *Costume Standby - Jen Groundwater *Wardrobe Assistant - Bethany Cross *Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay *Make-Up/Hair Artist #1 - David Watkin *Make-Up/Hair Artist #2 - Lizzie Judd *Make-Up Trainee - Emma Trachtenberg Editing Department *Script Editor - Suzi McIntosh *Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder *Editor - Jim Hampton *Post Production Supervisor - Phil Brown *Post Production Co-ordinator - Anna Broke *Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey *Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney *Dialogue Editor - Billy Mahoney Jr. *Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney *Colourist - Asa Shoul *On-Line Editor - Nick Anderson Music *Composed by Warren Bennett *"It's Alright" **Written by Mike Moran **Sung by Dennis Waterman Continuity *Steve McAndrew rents out his flat in order to alleviate his financial problems. References